Cuts
by NaluAngel
Summary: Lucy is average enough. So why does everyone hate her? She never understood that, but she is tired of it. What will she do about it? WARNING: this story may get really sad, I have no idea yet. read if you want i dont care
1. Chapter 1

_"Bitch, whore, slut, spoiled, etc." I'm so used to it I barely even notice them. Everyday of my life I could always hear them say those things. I was never really liked by anyone. Everyone hated me and I didn't know why. None of this people really knew me. The just threw insults at me for no reason. My own father sometimes called me these things."__Maybe if I kill myself I'll feel better" I always thought like this at the end of the day. "I'll just go home today and kill myself." I always asked myself "Won't that make my endless pain stop?" The school day is almost over. I think I'll sit in the back of class, not bothering anyone like I usually do._

**_CLASS_**

_Someone threw a crumpled piece of paper at my desk. I don't want to open it. I know what it says. I have tons of them at home just like it. They all say the same thing. "Go kill yourself. No one likes you. What's the point of living? Go ahead and die dead whore" I tried to hold my anger back. Who ever it was, their wish is going to be granted today. I knew today would be my last day alive. I had decided today I would give into my dark thoughts. I no longer cared about my useless life. I was tired of everyone treating me like trash, like I was just something in the way. _

**_In the__ hallway_**

_"Hey Lu-chan!" I had just left class when I heard my best friend's voice. "I'm going to the mall with Mira, and Erza. Do you want to come?"_

_"Go on without me Levy-chan!" The blue haired girl looked at me worriedly from across the hall._

_"You sure?" She walked a little closer to me._

_"Go ahead." She smiled sadly and waved._

_"See ya later Lu-chan." She turned and walked down the hallway. I wish I would be able to see you again, Levy. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it and walked in the opposite direction that Levy took. Today I was talking the long way home._

**_On the sidewalk after school_**

_It's so sunny out today. I love the sun. Ever scince I was little and mom was alive. I felt a small tear fall slowly down my face. Instead of wiping it I let it be the last tear to ever fall from my eyes. I slowly began to walk toward my apartment. _

_"LLLUUUUUCCCCCYYYY!" I turned my head slightly. I was so supirsed that I dropped my school stuff._

_"Natsu!? What are you doing back so early?" Natsu was running towards me. He lost his footing and tripped over a rock. He tried save himself from falling, but instead he landed on me. "Get off Natsu. Your heavy." _

_"Sorry Luce." He got up then helped me up."I just wanted to say hi before I go to my old apartment. I'm officially moving back into town!" He smiled his famous smile. I hugged him._

_"So me and you can go to school?"_

_"Yep Luce! Just like when we were little." I smiled. _

_"Well I have to go home. See ya tomorrow, Natsu."_

_"See ya, Luce." _

_I tried to walk away without looking back. I knew my heart would hurt if I did. I tried so hard not to let anymore tears fall, but by the time I was around the corner I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sat there and cried. I cried so hard. I curled up into a ball I cried to let my hate, my confusion, my anger, and my pain out. I fell asleep outside on the sidewalk. I was glad this was a road no one knew about except Natsu and I._

**_5 hour time skip_**

_When I woke up the dark, silent, night sky. I slowly got up. I don't know how much more my heart can take. I needed to get home before I change my mind. I can't let Natsu's return ruin my plan. I have to do it. Tonight. Why did he have to come back today? Why not later? Why now? The more I thought about it the more I wanted to cry, but I was done crying. I'm done with life._

**_Lucy's Apartment_**

_I'm finally home. I need to write something down. This is where I'll leave the note. I have everything taken care of. The knife is sitting on the table waiting for me. All I have to do is pick it up and cut. Why cant I do it?! I held the knife in my hand. If I cant cut my neck, I'm cutting my wrist. I ran the knife slowly across my wrist. I felt a stream of blood come out. I used the note I left on the table to keep the blood from falling on the floor. Looks like I didn't have the guts to kill myself, which I'm thankful for. Good things today's a Friday. It gives the cut to extra days to heal. I hope it at least starts to heal..._

* * *

**_A.N._**

_This _is the story I will write on when I'm depressed. I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL. Thanks for reading Also sometimes I feel this way. don't tell me i need help cuz i haven't tried to kill myself our anything like that. its more that i feel alone and unwanted and i'm working on not feeling that way. so anyway some of this is slightly from my experience barely any of it though. so please don't worry. i'm sorry also if this story gets really depressing at times but i promise it will have a good ending. ill update when i can.

BYEZ~


	2. Chapter 2: An outside adventure :

_Bloody tears drip slowly from her eye. All of her wounds bleeding badly as she picked up the dented sword. Her silver hair staind with red flows gently behind her. Under the girls feet is a man. His messy, matted brown hair is crusted with dirt, mud, and who knows what else. She slowly raised the sword as far above as she could go. You could see the fear in the man's eyes as the sword was brought down. The girl used all her might when bringing the sword down. The man- _

* * *

**_Lucy's apratment _**

_"Hey Lucy!" BANG! The door shut behind him. _

_"N-Natsu!? What are you doing here?" I scarmbled all the papers I had been writing on and quickly shoved them into a drawer. _

_"I wanted to show you this~" He held out a blue cat. "Guess what? It talks!"_

_"It talks?" I stared at the little cat. "Are you sure it talks?"_

_"Aye!" The cat smiled. "I do talk!"_

_"That's nice." I said before fully processing what just happened._

_"..."_

_"So Lucy what do you think?"_

_"I think I've lost my mind." I let out a deep sigh. "Cats talking. What next, dragons actually existing?"_

_"But they do Lucy."_

_"Whatever Natsu. Did you only come over to show me the cat?"_

_"Well I finished moving in to my old house so I was just wanting something to do today." He shrugged and looked at me as if I had an answer._

_"I know what we can do!" The blue cat jumped out of Natsu's hands. "Let's go fishing~" _

_"Good idea Happy!" _

_"Happy?"_

_"That's the name I just gave him."_

_"Well you to go and have fun." _

_"Awwww dont you wanna come Lucy."_

_"Spend time with your cat." I smiled and playfully ruffled his hair._

_"Hey!" Natsu picked up Happy and ran out the door._

_"Works everytime." I smirked as I walked back to my desk. It was a perfectly sunny day that I was wasting by writhing a story. All well. I picked up my pencil. My train of thought had been lost as soon as Natsu burst in here. "Baka." I whispered. If only he knew how much he distracted me from my dull, boring, grey life just by being in the room. _

_I sighed again as I got up. "Might as well go for a walk. Maybe I'll get some ideas." _

_My feet trugged to the closet as if they wanted to stay in the house. I put on a blue and white, v-neck, long sleve shirt, with a simple blue mini skrit. I wore my usual brown combat boots then headded outside. The gentle breeze drifted through my hair and the bird songs came from every tree. I pulled down my long selves and started to walk near the river. The blue water sparkled in the sunlight. For once in my life I had seen something truly beautiful in my eyes. I started to feel happy again, just a little bit of the grey was striped from my life, I could see light at the end of the tunnel. _

_"Hey guys! Look who is out in the sun today!" a voice shouted from behind me._

_"The whore deiced she needed some sunlight?" Three girls walked up to me. Juvia, Sherry, and Evergreen. The meanest girls in school. Well, mostly mean. Juvia was only bullied into being their little hench girl that does the dirty work. Whenever they left a bullied kid Juvia apologized for the two spoiled brats._

_"Oh hey guys. Nice to see you too." I said trying not to growl at them. Juvia quietly waved to me well the other two started to get to work._

_"Watcha doin in the sun? I thought you only crawled out from under your rock on weekdays." Sherry sneered at me. _

_"I need air sometimes." I snapped back._

_"Look who is frisky today." Evergreen gave my a little shove in the direction to the river. "What did you drink?" _

_"Will you guys just leave me alone!" I shoved her back. _

_"You're gonna regret that." They both pushed me so that I fell hard onto the pavement hitting my head. Then they grabbed my arms and legs and tossed me into the river. "Have a nice swim, Loser!" Sherry shouted at me while they walked off. Well they are right about the loser part._

* * *

Disclaimer: I totally DO NOT own fairytail or its characters.

So how are you guys. Sorry my chapters are lame and short but they are all I've got.


End file.
